In the Rain
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Naruto is a ninja. He's sent to an undiscovered island to examine it and gets something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Angie: I got this idea from a commercial! … I've got no one to talk to… T_T…. I own nothing! And these ones are asking to show you some guy name Richard! RICHARD! RICHARD!**

Prologue

The cruise was going rather nicely. The day was warm and the ocean spray was hitting the only person on the ship who was unhappy. The five year old Hyuuga girl was watching the ocean. Her mommy and daddy were being lovey dovey and it was sickening to the eye. It was supposed to be sweet, thinking of how young they were, married with a child. She wished her cousin was with her, but he and his father went camping. Neji had always hated ships, but he would go on one if he had to protect Hinata. The village they came from was a village of ninja. The fire country was the strongest of all the villages, mainly because they had the Nara clan, which was a clan of elite geniuses, the Hyuuga clan, which was a clan of order and strength and the Uchiha clan, which was both the Nara and Hyuuga clan put together.

Suddenly, the captain made a speech about an island that was undiscovered. They didn't know where it was, but they knew it was close. Hinata looked out and saw it. It was covered with foliage. The only part that wasn't green was the beach which was a light yellow. The sand looked soft and warm. Hinata leaned too far out and fell into the water below. Thankfully, she knew how to swim and to stay away from the boat. Someone would come rescue her.

But no one had been around to see her fall in. Therefore, no one knew that she was gone. Hinata was washed ashore on the island that nope knew about. She spat out the water from her lungs and cried. No one had come to save her. She would be forever stranded, away from her parents, her cousin and her life. Already, as she watched the ship disappear from sight, she found herself missing her lovey dovey mommy and daddy. Hinako and Hiashi would be so upset.

The ship was completely gone now. Hinata was scared. What would happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: Have fun!**

**Bold= Author's note**

_Italics= thoughts_

"_Italics" = Hinata's language_

"_**Bold Italics" = Kyuubi speaking**_

Jhakshadhs = time skip

15 years later

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, wondering what his next mission would be. He didn't bother to knock, since it annoyed the hell out of Baa-Chan. He looked around to see most of the Konoha eleven. Yes, eleven. One of the twelve had been kicked off for not passing an exercise. In the room, Neji stood with his arms crossed, his dark brown hair tumbling perfectly around his pale face. His pearl eyes expressed deep aloofness and melancholy. Now, Neji was never one for being unhappy. Well… in a sad way. He was unhappy normally because he was angry most of the time or just extremely annoyed. Sasuke looked about as distant as ever, his raven hair framing his face in a certain way that made girls swoon. Naruto hated the bastard. He had gone through so much to bring him back, but he was the same as always and people learned to trust him again. Especially his fan girls like Sakura or Ino. Ten Ten was stand next to Neji, trying to figure out why the Hyuuga man was upset. Lee was talking about youth to Sakura, who looked disinterested. Naruto, being as observant as he was, noticed that a strand of Ten Ten's hair was misplaced. Kiba and Shino were talking amongst themselves, while Ino bickered at Shikamaru. Choji was the first to notice Naruto, offering him a chip. Naruto happily accepted and ate it happily. Then Baa-Chan noticed Naruto and threw her shoe at him. It hit him square in the face, quieting everybody in the room.

"You're late, Brat!" She shouted, watching as Naruto glared at her. There was a visible red mark in the shape of a sandal one his face. Naruto was in her face in a second, yelling about how old she looked, until Neji intervened.

"We are here to get a mission," he said calmly, making it obvious he didn't want his time to be wasted. Tsunade sighed and nodded, sitting back in her chair. She looked over the paperwork when she found what she wanted.

"Right, let's start then, shall we?" She had directed the question at Naruto, who was still fuming and grumbling about her being old and wrinkly. The blonde woman only rolled her eyes and looked around at all of the Konoha Eleven. Then she began.

"You all know of the undiscovered island. It has never actually been found and I have heard of several instances where people have seen it. When they told me, they said there was a woman." They all were shocked to hear this news, and some may not have shown it. Can you guess which two didn't?

Naruto was actually more shocked then anyone, mainly because he had never heard of the island being inhabited. It was hard to believe that there were people on an undiscovered island.

"Is there a civilization there?" asked Sakura, pushing her pink hair from her rosy cheeks. Tsunade shook her head.

"There is no information on a civilization. There hasn't been any sighting on anyone else, but this particular woman. She's about twenty with dark blue violet hair, pale skin and she wasn't wearing regular clothes. They apparently had fur sleeves and leggings with a tough skin top that only covered the intimate parts of her body. She had with her a spear that was clearly made of a large stick and a sharpened rock. No one has been able to get a close enough look to see what her facial features were, so this is your mission. Retrieve the woman and take one month for her to learn the things she most likely doesn't know. Then bring her back here so we can identify this woman's clan and send her home," Tsunade explained.

"We all have to go? Isn't this a bit much?" Ino asked, who was supposed to have had the day off.

"She's feral. I had a ninja see her with his own eyes and he had never seen such a chakra level in a woman. He'd only seen it in a high rank shinobi. She could be dangerous to all of you, though she may not know how to use it. Are there anymore questions?" Nobody said anything. Tsunade nodded.

"You're all to leave tomorrow morning, six A.M sharp. Is that clear?" The Konoha Eleven nodded once.

"There will be some of you that have to stay on the boat and manage from there. It has been said that the island itself moves. The ones who are to go onto the island will be Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten and Shikamaru. Lee, Sakura, Ino and Choji, you will manage the boat and make sure that it returns with everyone including the woman. Understood?" Again, they all nodded.

"Dismissed." They all went out the door, except Naruto, whom went out the window. The blonde hopped from roof top to roof top, heading towards the training area. He jumped down and ran the rest of the way towards the training grounds. When he got there, he immediately started to train. He didn't realize how long he'd been there when he saw the sky change from blue to bright orange and hot pink. To him, it was beautiful. Vaguely, he wondered what the violet haired woman looked like, but he brushed the thought away when he realized how hungry he was. Naruto headed down to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. As soon as he walked in, Naruto felt at ease. His tense muscles relaxed as the scent of deliciousness weaved its way up his nose and into his lungs.

"Naruto! Glad to see you. What would you like?" said Teuchi, wiping his hands on a rag. The place was filled with chatter and Naruto loved it. He drank in people's energy and gave Teuchi his trademark grin.

"One bowl of Miso Ramen," Naruto decided, feeling the drool circulate through his mouth. He couldn't wait to feed on the salty taste of the soup and the pork with hard boiled eggs on the side. Naruto could feel more drool formulate in his mouth. Then he saw it. It was placed in front of him with a glass of water. He took the chop sticks and thanked Kami for the food and dug in. It was everything he had wished for. It tasted like heaven in a bowl. If that was possible, Naruto would be an angel. He slurped up some more of the noodles and drank down the last of the soup. Then he gulped down the water.

"Thanks again, Teuchi!" He said, laying down some money for the old man and walking out. He was all smiles as he walked home, ready for tomorrow's mission. He walked the busy, happy streets of Konoha. People were out enjoying the night air, laughing at what jokes and other things. Naruto smiled and waved when Choji waved at him from his father's restaurant. Shikamaru was with him. Naruto continued to walk home, walking passed people he knew. Like Konohamaru and Moegi.

Naruto sighed as he came to his door of his apartment. He unlocked it and walked it. The room was just like he left it. The place was slightly clean. There were trash bags against the wall, clothes on the floor around his bed and there was plates piling in the sink. He ignored those entire things and just stripped from his jacket and pants and lay down on the unmade bed. Instantly, Naruto was asleep, snoring lightly through slightly parted lips.

=.="

Naruto was standing at the gate with Lee, Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. They were all waiting for everyone else to show up. Konohamaru was walking by when he saw them.

"Yo! Big bro, are you going on a mission?" The sixteen year old boy was as tall as Naruto had been when he was sixteen. The brown haired teen still had his long green scarf, but it only went down to his hip now.

"Yeah, we are. You know that undiscovered island?" Lee said, as Konohamaru now stood in front of them. The brunette nodded, confused about what the so-called moving island had to do with their mission. Just then the rest of the Konoha Eleven showed up.

"Well… you see, we have to recover something that's there." Konohamaru nodded and agreed to stay to see them off. Kakashi showed up to see them off as well along with Guy, Kurenai and Asuma. They all gave the eleven young adults the best of luck. Then they took off into the trees. They had to travel on foot to Yu to get to the island. It would take two days to get to South Yu and possibly half a day to find the moving island. Naruto had to admit, he was absolutely excited to see this warrior woman. That's what Sakura had called her just a few seconds ago.

In just a few short moments, Naruto lost himself in running. Running had always made him feel better. The wind rushed through his hair, flushing his cheeks. The trees were zipping by and he didn't stop until Sasuke was right next to him, looking more annoyed than ever.

"You're too far ahead, Naruto. Sakura has been screaming your name for the past ten minutes and if I have to hear it again, I'm going to drop kick you in the face," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. The blond only laughed and slowed his pace. Everyone quickly caught up to them and talked amongst themselves. Only Neji was quiet. Not that that was unnatural, but he didn't even speak when Ten Ten had asked what was wrong. The Hyuuga only shrugged and sped up. Naruto slowed down until he was next to Lee and Ten Ten.

"What's up with Neji? He's acting a little more distant than usual." Ten Ten only shrugged, acting like she didn't care, but Naruto could see the worry in her eyes. Shikamaru answered for the weapon specialist.

"It has something to do with the mission. His cousin disappeared fifteen years ago and he thinks it might be her," the lazy man said, watching the Hyuuga male carefully.

"No way is it her! I mean, it can't be, right?" Naruto said. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"You never know. It could be anyone." It grew quiet then. As they kept going, hours passed hours and it finally became clear that it was time to set up camp. The eleven ninja came to a stop in a clearing.

"Girls get one tent. Boys pick your own roommate." Neji then walked off to wash the sweat from his face. Everyone got with someone they wanted to share a tent with. Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba and Shino, Neji and Lee, and finally Sasuke and Naruto. They all set up their tents and climbed inside. It took Naruto ten seconds to fall asleep.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of hissing in his ear. He sat up quickly, grabbing a kunai and stabbing the thing that had been hissing. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the back.

"You killed my summon, Dobe." The voice of Sasuke sounded angry. Naruto turned and looked at the snake that he had just killed.

"Well, it shouldn't have been trying to eat me!"

"I was trying to wake you up, not kill you!" Neji came in then and the tent fell silent.

"Get up, Naruto. It's time to leave." With that, Neji walked out. He looked irritated. Sasuke followed and Naruto followed Sasuke. Then the two of them took their tent down. As soon as it was stuffed into the bag on Naruto's back, the ninja took off. Naruto briefly wondered why Sai hadn't come with them.

"Sai is already on a mission and will meet us on the coast of South Yu," said Shikamaru. The girls were talking amongst themselves, giggling. Well… Ten Ten wasn't giggling. She was still worried about Neji. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a very long trip.

Far from Konoha, in a green island, there was a woman. She wore a warrior's outfit made with fur sleeves and the skin of a deer. She wore a skirt, made from a faded black cloth. Her violet blue hair was wet and silky, her lavender white eyes covered by bangs. In her hand was a bow and on her back a quiver full of arrows. In her other hand, there was a spear with a small lavender stone hanging from a string. She was standing on a tree branch, looking down at a buck. It had large antlers. The woman readied her bow and let go. The arrow struck the deer and it ran. The woman dropped down and followed, easily catching up to it. Suddenly the deer slowed and lay down. It was dead when the woman touched it. She smiled gently and whispered an apology. Then she dragged it off to her hole. The ground was wet beneath her bare feet. Once she was home, the woman started a small fire and gutted the deer. She hung some of the pieces of meat and cooked some for herself. It was in a nice rare state and she dug into it. Her teeth tore through the meat. She kept herself as clean as possible. It grew to be night and she kept the fire going because of the drying meat. She didn't want any animals trying to steal her kill. She fell asleep, happily full.

The next morning, she awoke early. The temperature had dropped two or three degrees and she could tell it was going to rain. She quickly grabbed the meat that was drying and brought it inside her hut. Then she wrapped it in more of the faded black cloth so it wouldn't feel much of the humidity. She looked at the rock she had carved her name into so she would remember it, but for the life of her she couldn't pronounce it. Then the rain just poured down. The woman ran out and stood there, drenching herself in the rain she loved. She ran, running everywhere and anywhere. Hours passed and still the rain poured like there was no tomorrow. She ended up near the shore and she stopped and admired the beauty of the ocean. The salty air, the sandy beach, the way the waves hit the shore. The woman walked up to the water and laid down in the shallow part. The water rushed around her, wetting her hair more. She sat up then and saw something she had seen a couple times. Her smile faded as she realized it was headed for her island. The woman stared and stood. She could see on the ship now. There were several men, but two caught her attention. The one with hair like the sun, he was watching the island, and the one with hair like the deer she had killed the night before. The one with sun colored hair saw her and he looked surprised. Her long purple hair was dripping wet and so was the rest of her body. Her pale stomach was thin and taught with small muscles. Her legs were long, but not as long as Sakura's and her face was shaped into perfection. The man had tanned skin and scars that looked like the whiskers of a fox. He had blue eyes, as blue as the water. The woman thought of him as the Sun's Child. She stared for a bit longer and then glared and took off into the forest. There were so many coming to her island. She counted twelve total. She returned with her bow and hid behind a rather large rock. Only a few people came onto the island. She readied her bow and arrow and aimed for the blonde. He looked up and saw her and was gone in a flash. The woman was stunned when he showed up next to her and grabbed her. She let go of the string and the arrow shot randomly.

"Got her!" He shouted. He had his hand over her mouth. She struggled and managed to get her mouth slightly free. She opened up and bit down. The Sun Child screamed in pain.

"She bit me!" He shouted and that's when the others showed up. She looked at them, frightened. Then the other man she had noticed with brown long hair was staring at her incredulously.

"Hinata…" Neji knew it was her. He could tell. The five year old Hinata had lavender pearl eyes and blue violet hair. She was the missing Hyuuga.

The petite woman stopped struggling and stared at Neji. He had said the name that she had been desperately trying to remember. She went straight up to him and stared into his eyes. He looked so happy to see her, like he knew her. Everyone was staring at them in disbelief. Neji brushed some of her wet violet hair from her face and he knew that this was his cousin.

Hinata looked around at everyone who were getting closer. She grew afraid and jumped into the trees above her and swung like a monkey. Naruto went after her since he was quicker than the rest of the team. She was quick, but Naruto had been able to keep up and he snagged her hand before she could grab another branch. He pulled her up and looked her straight in the face. Her pale cheeks turned red as she steadied herself on a branch. She looked him over and then down. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with orange pants. How does he hunt in those? He probably never catches anything. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and jumped down, pulling him with her. Naruto followed anyway and was surprised to see that there was a small hut in clearing. Hinata let go of him and went inside. She came back out with some meat. It looked like dear meat to Naruto, but he wasn't sure. She held it out for him and he took it. Naruto stared for a moment, and then took a bite. It was easy to chew and the taste reminded him of when he was eating in Choji's restaurant. The meat had been rare and delicious. Hinata watched and then looked around. The ground was wet still and it was still raining slightly. Her skin looked smooth and she was drenched. This was Neji's cousin. She looked like him, if only it was a little. Naruto wondered what would happen if Hinata's parents could see her now. They might be worried and proud.

Naruto felt something touch his hair. He looked up, not realizing he had looked down, and saw Hinata touching his hair. She looked shocked and amazed.

_"Sun Child,"_ She said, in some odd language. It sounded foreign to Naruto. He had only known one language and that was the language the world used. Had she come up with her own language on her own? She touched his face, tracing the whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto's cheeks flushed, remembering that this woman was half naked. She wore panty like things and had no shoes on. Her top only covered her chest, which happened to be larger then most of the girls Naruto's age. He bit his lip and turned redder.

_She's Neji's cousin. Neji's cousin!_

She stared at him longer and smiled at him. Naruto blinked and smiled back.

"We're not trying to hurt you," he said. Hinata looked confused, but then nodded. His smile got wider and he patted her on the head. Her pale skin turned red.

_Control yourself, Naruto..._


End file.
